


cause you ain't never had a woman like me

by saltyvenus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, actress jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: jennie kim is korea's it girl.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	cause you ain't never had a woman like me

**Author's Note:**

> not really into the whole shipping real people thing, but this was just a fun lil fic bc i kinda love their dynamic. enjoy!
> 
> by the way, a ring on the thumb means ur a homosexual..so yeah
> 
> title: talk that talk - rhianna

it really isn’t surprising, to see or hear jennie kim’s name anywhere. billboards, interviews, movies, lisa thinks the first time she had ever seen that name, printed out in bold, red letters, was in an elle magazine a couple years ago. and honestly, it wasn’t something lisa was totally interested in, rich women on the front page, wearing designer clothes, it just seemed like another ploy at overtaking the industry.  _ hollywood _ , lisa knows, is notorious. 

so it’s definitely not a thing that catches her attention at first, of course not - lisa could  _ care _ less about a famous jennie kim, or anyone for that matter. 

yet, it’s only then, when her roommate and friend of many years, park chaeyoung, comes barging into her room, a gold and shimmering letter in her hand and a smile that stretches across her face, that lisa’s face completely changes expression.

xx

“well?” chaeyoung delightedly shoves the letter into lisa’s  _ very _ willing hands (she has not moved in the last minute since…) and rushes to her side, peering on her bed. 

lisa sort of scoffs, when she sees the loopy handwriting amidst the golden background. “are you serious?” the brunette says, slowly tearing the opening, much to an excited chaeyoung’s dismay. “really, a jennie kim party invite?”

“yes!” chaeyoung impatiently snatches the letter out of lisa’s hands, finally pulling out the sheet of paper inside. “these are to die for.” 

lisa looks at the writing inside, it seems too generic to be personalized, but she doesn’t tell that to chaeyoung, who radiates with joy at her name written in small calligraphy at the bottom. “how’d you even get this? aren’t they like, super rare?”

chaeyoung doesn’t meet her eye when lisa says this, but rather brings up a hand to scratch at the back of her neck in a nervous manner. “oh, well..you know jisoo, right?”

lisa’s eyes seemingly bulges out of her sockets, she stops herself before her mouth gapes wide and open at the mere fact. “wait,  _ jisoo _ is friends with  _ jennie kim _ ? as in, jisoo kim, your  _ girlfriend? _ ” 

“childhood friends, and yes. how did you not know? it’s on her wiki page, or something.”

lisa wants to scoffs again. “i’m  _ sorry _ i don’t stalk jennie kim’s wikipedia page on the daily!” 

chaeyoung only shrugs, unbothered by her friend’s outburst. “i don’t see why you’re so mad, i think this is going to be fun. you know, rich people, food and stuff.”

lisa shakes her head, nudging chaeyoung off of her bed because, quite frankly, she’s sick of the blonde already. “i’m not going to a jennie kim party, rich people are total snobs. capitalism, and such.”

chaeyoung puffs her bottom lip out, eyebrows furrowing in temptation. “please? you’re my plus one..what if something bad happened to me?” she pleads with her puppy eyes, making lisa huff in response. always pulling out the bad card, it was a typical chaeyoung move. 

lisa takes a long, hard huff, turning away from the other girl. “okay, find, whatever. just don’t ever ask me for a favor again.”

chaeyoung beams, putting lisa in a playful headlock around her neck. lisa dwindles in disgust, though she is curious as to what the night brings her.

xx

chaeyoung and lisa are decked out in designer clothing when they arrive, saint laurent and celine, courtesy of jisoo and her many connections. they find that they aren’t, much to lisa’s relief, overdressed, or rather,  _ under _ dressed, as it seems like everyone else is sporting some sort of designer brand.

next to her, chaeyoung can’t contain her excitement. it’s obvious, given the way her eyes are darting across the mansion, that she wants to roam. lisa thinks this is going to be a long, tiring night.

“you look like you’re going to piss yourself.” lisa says, which catches chaeyong’s undivided attention. when her blonde friend gives her a small, but deadly glare, lisa looks away, instead, peering around the grand room, filled with people, alcohol, and snobs. “also, why is there chanel everywhere?” 

chaeyoung decides to grab her hand and enter the crowd, sick of just standing at the door like uninvited guests (though, that might be closer to the truth, lisa thinks). “duh, jennie is sponsored by chanel. you seriously didn’t know that?” chaeyoung raises her eyebrow when they reach the drinks table safely. 

lisa nonchalantly turns her face away from her friend, hides the fact that, yes, she  _ did _ actually know about jennie kim’s branding deals. however, it was only because she would pop up on her instagram explore page every now and then, lisa would retort to that answer if chaeyoung would keep picking on her.

but someone else spots her eye before then off in the distance, submerged by the crown, walking towards her and chaeyoung in a niche, dior dress. 

“ _ wow _ , jisoo is literally here.” lisa groans, turning back to chaeyoung, who already has a glass of red liquid, no doubt wine, clenched in her left hand. “so you didn’t need me to come.”

chaeyoung chuckles nervously, lisa isn’t sure if it is from the alcohol or her annoyed expression, but she hopes it’s the latter because she  _ is _ kind of pissed. “yeah but you’re my bestie! i wanted you to share this exquisite experience with me.” she swirls the wine in her cup, only stops when jisoo halts right in front of them, who holds a glass of champagne towards lisa. 

“hey jisoo..” lisa mumbles, glady taking the beverage from her hands.  _ sparkling _ , lisa looks at the contents inside,  _ ugh _ .

the older woman smiles and snakes an arm around chaeyoung’s waist, which has her leaning into the warmth. “you look like you don’t want to be here, lalisa.” jisoo says with a small smirk on her face, one that makes lisa roll her eyes and take a sip from her drink. 

“yeah, yeah.” lisa waves her off, finally deciding to just enjoy herself, after all, she’s at a high end party with people and  _ connections _ . this wasn’t an opportunity to pass up. there wasn’t any way out of this.

lisa sits on a table next to the two, who are happily gazing into each other’s eyes. yuck, lisa heavily misses that period where chaeyoung was actually single and less sappy, but nevertheless, jisoo treats her right and lisa thinks that’s all the matters. 

the party is now in full swing, there’s people dancing, or as much small movement as it gets whilst still trying to look classy, because it is  _ still _ a formal event. lisa doesn’t even realize just how nice the mansion actually looks, with a low chandelier illuminating the space, expensive decorations scattered on the walls and around the floor. she’s pretty sure the tiny lion statue perching on the little table in the corner costs more than her and chaeyoung’s apartment rent.

and lisa doesn’t expect any less from jennie kim.

speaking of the devil, lisa wonders if she just has really bad luck or the universe is just not on her side today, but either way, lisa sees a flash of white from the corner of her eye and a muttering of words from jisoo. she thinks it’s serious when chaeyoung next to her straightens up and sets her drink on the table behind her. 

it  _ is _ serious, lisa realizes very quickly, that jennie kim is standing in front of them with a gorgeous chanel dress, of course, and a smile on her face. her eyes crease at the sides when she does so. lisa ponders how she’s never noticed it.

“ah, jendukeie, it’s good to see you again.” jisoo says, letting go of chaeyoung to give her long-term friend a one armed hug. lisa takes this opportunity to almost stifle a giggle, whispering to chaeyoung, who is now finally free from jisoo’s leash. 

“did she just say jen _ dookie _ ?” lisa giggles behind her hand. chaeyoung just gives her a hard glare at her immaturity. “oh come on, you thought it was hilarious.” 

“behave.” chaeyoung says sternly, lisa can see the tightness in her jaw when jennie kim and jisoo finish reuniting, and she turns to her blonde friend. 

“you must be the girlfriend. i’ve heard so many great things about you, chaeyoung. i’m glad you’ve successfully received my invite.” jennie kim’s voice is much more husky and sultry in person, much to lisa’s slight dismay, or perhaps not, she’s wallowing in confusion at this unanticipated feeling, it still stirs up something in her. 

chaeyoung smiles back, and it’s scary at how quickly she can switch up. nonetheless, she gives the other women a soft smile, shaking her hand in response. “thank you, i appreciate it.” chaeyoung gives a small bow after taking her hand back. 

then, what lisa doesn’t really expect, she  _ is _ seated like, right behind everyone, is jennie kim abruptly turning to her, thin eyebrow raised - but a look of interest plastered on her face. 

“and who is this?” she asks, her eyes piece right through lisa’s, and it has her stiffening up completely at jennie kim’s blatant attention on her, the way she is in front of lisa in the flesh, not on a screen or in a magazine. it definitely has lisa reconsidering her previous thoughts about the celebrity. 

chaeyoung answers for her, thankfully, but lisa hopes that she doesn’t notice her quite obvious cotton mouth at the mere interaction. 

“lalisa manoban, she’s my plus one, and friend.”

“friend, huh.” the actress’ eyes no longer stare into her soul, but rather latch onto lisa’s figure, looking up and down. lisa doesn’t miss the slight licking of her cherry red lips. “i must say, that dress looks stunning on you, lalisa.”

“t-thank you.” lisa suddenly feels so small under jennie kim’s feline-like gaze, it’s terrifying, but at the same time, it sparks an unexplainable feeling, one that lisa isn’t so sure that she wants to ignore. “you can just call me lisa, miss kim.”

jennie kim giggles, it’s angelic, not that lisa was expecting something else, but it sounds so heavenly in her puny virgin ears. “well then, you can just call me jennie, lisa.”

lisa nods feverishly, she doesn’t want to disappoint, yet it seems like jennie’s taken some sort of liking to her. chaeyoung’s noticed too, if her totally discrete eyebrow wiggling is anything to go by. 

“the dress is celine, by the way. i shipped it out this morning.” jisoo buts in, though it has lisa breathing an unnoticeable sigh of relief now that the attention has been taken off of her, she misses the feeling of jennie’s eyes on her.

the three talk for a while,  _ “the grownups are talking,”  _ chaeyoung says to her when she reaches around for her drink again, whilst lisa relaxes into the chair, taking small sips of her champagne in the meantime. though being hesitant at first, lisa truly appreciates the scenery of the party, it definitely isn’t like those trashy parties from high school.

“do you want to dance?” again, jennie’s presence takes her by surprise. her hand is held out towards her, it looks soft, no doubt it is, laced with expensive rings and sleek, black nail polish. lisa glances from her hands to jennie’s face, she  _ is _ being serious, and that just burrows her nervousness even further.

still, she takes jennie’s hand, albeit reluctantly, her warmth shoots shivers down lisa’s spine. “i’ve never danced in an event like this.” lisa says when jennie pulls her up to her feet. the dark-haired girl plucks lisa’s glass from her hand, placing it on a passing waiter’s tray. 

“then you’ll have fun.” jennie’s lips tip into a grin, or a smirk, lisa can’t tell through her hazy eyes, but she  _ can,  _ with her sharpened senses, tell when chaeyoung sneaks up behind her. 

“you know, you’re being really impulsive today.” chaeyoung whispers into her ear once she is dragged by jennie, moving past her. 

lisa only rolls her eyes, replies back quickly over her shoulder. for the first time tonight, there’s a small smile on her face. “it’s my scorpio moon, leave me alone.”

she can hear chaeyoung’s laughter die out the further jennie brings her into the crowd. her grip is forceful, nearly painful, lisa tries her best to ignore the stinging in her wrist.

“this song is my favorite.” jennie says when they’re finally in a comfortable space. it’s some old jazz song, jennie mentions that it’s from the 40’s or 50’s, but lisa doesn’t really listen to that kind of music. her thoughts are overshadowed when jennie pulls her in closer, wraps her arms around her neck. lisa has no choice but to put her hands on jennie’s hips.

“are you sure this is okay?” lisa says to her. she feels many eyes on her, though being in a big crowd, it is inevitable. maybe she’s just being paranoid. “your fans aren’t gonna like, doxx me or something, right?” 

jennie chuckles at lisa’s humor, even though she wasn’t quite joking all the way. lisa can feel jennie’s grip on the back of her neck, how it tightens with every passing moment they sway with the music.

“you’re so alluring.” jennie purrs into lisa’s ear. it catches the brunette off guard, this tingling in her ear from her breath ghosting over the red shell. “you caught my eye the second you walked in here.” 

lisa swallows, keeps her gaze on the ground in fear of embarrassment at the pink blush creeping up her cheeks. “really?” 

“yeah.” jennie’s voice is light and dainty, it makes lisa completely forget about the mass crowd in the room, or jisoo and chaeyoung all the way in the back. jennie then pulls away to look at her, a slight squint in her eye. “you.. _ do _ like women, right?”

it nearly makes lisa burst out into a chuckle, jennie seems so sure, as if the gold ring on her thumb didn’t mean anything. “yes, of course.”

jennie’s lips turn back up into a smirk. “then, let’s make this quick.” she mutters.

xx

jennie’s lips on her is probably the best feeling she’s ever experienced in her life. they’re softer than they look, stained with cherry lip gloss and wine, and they move across lisa’s smoothly. 

there in one of the hallways upstairs, which jennie assures are off limits to the guests downstairs when lisa cautiously asks her about it. it’s still quite dark, the huge chandelier from the main room only illuminates some of the space, but it’s enough for lisa to see jennie’s lusty expression. 

her fingers land on lisa’s bare thigh, itching to move up. it has her freezing up in the slightest at the sudden contact, and the coldness of it. jennie doesn’t seem to notice this, only continues her attack on her poor lips, her fingers shifting further and further.

lisa clasps jennie’s wrist in her hand, halting her movements, and it causes jennie to pull her lips away, leaving lisa frozen and missing her warmth.

“do you want it?” jennie questions, lips parted to help her heavy breathing. her chocolate eyes are blown all over, lisa’s certain hers look the same, but with a small twidge. “i’ll give it to you, if you want it.”

lisa gulps, looking at the desire on jennie’s face. it’s so incredibly attractive that it merges all that lisa wants into one, and her head starts to nod in response before she can even comprehend that she’s doing it.

“yeah.” lisa mumbles, and that’s all it takes for jennie to free her hand from lisa’s grasp and shift it so that her fingers rest on the waistband of lisa’s underwear. jennie gives her one last glance, raising her brow, to which lisa nods again, before her deftly fingers slip into lisa’s wet folds. 

it makes her feel full and whole all at once, lisa can’t remember the last time she’s ever felt like this, desperate, grasping at straws for any kind of intimacy. nevertheless, she’s still being fucked in a high class party, in a high class mansion, by a high class girl. by  _ jennie kim _ . it almost seems too fabricated to actually seem real, but it is, it  _ definitely  _ is real when jennie’s fingers work through her core.

“slower, please.” lisa breathes. the pleasure feels so overbearing to the point where it’s a little  _ too _ much, everytime jennie’s thumb brushes over her sensitive clit. 

“are you uncomfortable?” jennie asks her. it feels weird, for someone like  _ her _ , to be concerned about the tiniest of things. lisa never thought that a girl like jennie would actually care about her safety, or if she was comfortable. it would look like she would care more about the damage of the wall behind her rather than lisa.

but then again, as the night goes on, lisa realizes jennie isn’t as awful or as snobbish, or as full of herself, and she had initially thought. maybe she should stop reading those shitty celebrity reviews, or tmz for that matter. or stop thinking every celebrity is a devil worshipper just because they’re rich. 

jennie kim is a woman of many words, lisa knows, she’s seen her interviews and movies, and though she hasn’t quite stalked her pages, lisa can tell this is too sincere to just seem like another one of her acts.

lisa shakes her head, controlling her breathing. jennie nips at the side of her neck with a small and soft kiss. “no, i’m fine.” lisa whispers.

“i’ll go slower.”

“okay.” lisa exhales, her arousal dripping down the sides of her thighs, and jennie’s arm. she doesn’t plan on giving the dress back to jisoo, just in case. but she can feel herself getting tighter, the more that jennie’s skilled fingers pump in and out of her at a reasonable pace. her mind is blank too, lisa doesn’t think it’s too far off if she starts to see stars in front of her.

though she’s sure that she  _ does _ , and jennie kisses her again, square on the mouth.

lisa never planned that this was how her night was going to turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> the album in 2 days...yass..


End file.
